CuldeeFell Shortz!
"CuldeeFell Shortz!" is a series run by CuldeeFell13. The series has ran since January 5th of 2019. The series is ran by CuldeeFell13 Entertainment which also run CARDGRAIN STUDIOS! Plot CuldeeFell Shortz is a series of shorts created by CuldeeFell13. Characters Regular Characters! Mario Junior Chef Pee Pee Cody Joseph Toadette Patrick Rosalina Toad Jeffy Bully Bill Nancy Titototter Characters Sonic Tails Knuckles Shadow Panda Jet New Characters Badman Breadmonster Chef v1 Chef v2 Chef v3 Bendy Invertosis Squirrels PewDiePie T-Series SMG4 Characters SMG4 SMG4 Mario SMG4 Luigi SMG4 Bowser SMG4 Toad Tari Meggy Siako Waluigi Episodes Season One: The Tales Begin! Season Two: The Cringe Continues! Coming Late April/ Early May! Arcs Arcs are a series of shorts that all take place in the same story/arc! T-Series Arc! (February 1st - 27th, 2019) The T-Series Arc explains the story of the villain T-Series who is plotting to take over PewDiePie. Will he rise or fall? Read all three stories in the T-Series Arc! The Jar Arc! (January 5th, 2019 - March 5th, 2019) "Theres something inside!" Junior needs to protect the Jar because his teacher told him that there is a dangerous being inside. However some people want that Jar. Can Junior protect it? Read all three stories to find out! The Reject Arc! (April 15th - April 29th, 2019) Trivia * There is currently 3 arcs in the shorts. * The Reject Arc is a bigger arc with 6 episodes! ** However it is highly unlikley, but there is a high chance that The Five Arc will get more episodes! *It is comfirmed that CuldeeFell Shortz! will run by seasons with Season Two airing Late April/ Early May! **The first season is set to end when 50 episodes are made and uploaded. *The series was highly inspired by CROSS-ing Over Shorts!. *The seasons now have names as of 4/20/2019. Category:From 2019 Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Squirrels Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:Waluigi Episodes Category:Story Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell13 2 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell12 Episodes Category:Trashtalker69 Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:T-Series Arc Category:The Jar Arc Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Amy Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Shadow Episodes Category:Tails Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Nancy episodes Category:Chef v1 Episodes Category:Chef v2 Episodes Category:Chef v3 Episodes Category:Bendy Episodes Category:Joey Episodes Category:Henry Episodes Category:The Cartoons Episodes Category:Alice Angel Episodes Category:Boris Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Knuckles Episodes Category:Panda Episodes Category:Jet Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:The Reject Arc! Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Candy Cadet Episodes Category:Spiderman Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Scott Cawthon Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Jimmy The Crow Episodes Category:Aparat Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Gotta Sweep Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Goodman episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Sanic Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Donald Duck Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Jeffy Fans Episodes Category:Jeffy Haters Episodes Category:Grill Sergeant Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Easter Bunny Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Craig the Devil Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Prince K. Rool Episodes Category:Cat in the Hat Episodes Category:Normal Person Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Gremlin Episodes Category:Gremlins Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Bartender Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Sans Episodes Category:Susan Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:PLA-1137 Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Loch Ness Monster Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Lola Bunny Episodes Category:Mcree Episodes Category:Roulax Kaard Episodes Category:Walkers Episodes Category:Duck Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Fellet Episodes Category:Garfield Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Ironman Episodes Category:DJ Khaled Episodes Category:Big Chungus Episodes Category:Ugandan Knuckles Episodes Category:Shaggy Episodes Category:Scooby Doo Episodes Category:Fred Episodes Category:Tobias Episodes Category:Babysitters Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Blackie Episodes Category:Kitty Episodes Category:Green Bulldog Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Patricia Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Endo-01 Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes